Genetics
by the-speed-reader
Summary: She took a shaky breath when he plunged the needle into her skin, his fingers tightening around her upper arm with surprising strength. Beside her, Adam winced.


_So I was watching _Lab Rats _on Netflix and I started thinking - pretty much all of Lab Rats Fanfiction Archive wants Bree/Chase together so I decided, what if they all found out that they weren't biologically related? Cause I was wondering if they were/weren't, so I created this for my own piece of mind._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Bree," the man's voice said, low and comforting. Her unclefather's face, normally filled with a joker's laugh and a clown's smile, was rather serious at this point. Though when she caught his eye, his lips twisted upwards into the slightest of smiles, regaining some of his usual smirk. "This'll only take a minute – then we'll know the results."

She took a shaky breath when he plunged the needle into her skin, his fingers tightening around her upper arm with surprising strength. Beside her, Adam winced. They both hated needles; they had since they were little, when Mr. Davenport had done the first round of experiments on them when their powers had appeared. She remembered clutching Adam's hand tightly, his eyes strangely comforting, as Chase looked on and smirked at their – in his words – "babyish actions".

The needle was gone within a quick second, her tank top slowly sliding off her shoulder. She made to catch the edge with her fingers, but Adam beat her to it – his rough, calloused hands caught the slipping fabric and hoisted it over her shoulder, putting it back into place once again.

She smiled at him; he was smiling back, his eyes half-closed, a result of the sedative Mr. Davenport had given him. His super-strength made him a liability; one that could easily punch their father/uncle into the wall with ought any effort, though not on purpose. Every time Mr. D needed a new sample of blood (their blood was unusual, evolving every year or so due to their bionics) he had to put a sedative into the strong boy before drawing blood.

Mr. D turned around, placing the red-colored needle onto a pad near the computer. Immediately it disappeared into the table, before a screen popped up and a green bar began to rise. _Thirty seconds, _a number appeared in the top left corner.

The scientist took a deep breath, releasing some of the tension in the lab. It was only the three of them there – Leo was at a friend's, Chase had long since retreated somewhere secret around the house, and Mrs. Davenport was at work. Mr. D had called her and Adam into the lab to test their blood for something that he had never needed to test for before – genetics.

They had wanted to find out who their biological parents were. Even Mr. D hadn't known if his brother had used his own genetics into the gene pool, or someone else's. He hadn't even known who their mother was – had there been three separate women who had carried them through term, or had their only been one mother that they all shared?

Today, they would find out. Today, their genetics would be compared and discovered if they were truly related.

Today, she would discover if the butterflies she felt whenever Chase was around were justified – and not completely and totally disgusting.

She threw back her head and groaned, earning rather odd looks from the other occupants in the room. _Oops._

Mr. Davenport parted his mouth as if to say something, but instead another noise entered the room – a instant beeping was coming from the screen carrying both her, Adam's, and Chase's genetics (Chase had got his blood drawn earlier) – and her mouth suddenly grew dry.

He turned, and took another breath – then Mr. D announced the results:

"Adam – you are biological related to my brother and me."

"Yes," Adam fist pumped. "I got the brains of the family," he smirked.

Bree shared a glance with Mr. Davenport, before the man looked back at the screen and continued. "Bree, you are not related to me or my brother – your mother is unknown, but it is same genetic code as Adam's."

She shot a look at her newly revealed half-brother. Somehow, the news didn't come as a surprise – she had always felt a link to him, even when they had found out that Mr. D was not, in fact, their father. "What about Chase?" she asked hesitantly, her heart beat speeding up a little.

Mr. Davenport didn't even look back at the screen. "Chase isn't related to either of you. His bloodline is unknown – no matches anywhere. Not in my brother's notes either; I even checked the prison system. Nothing."

She blinked – once, twice, then a third time.

And promptly collapsed.

Adam's quick reflexes, honed through years of training, caught her before she hit the ground. But she remained limp in his arms, her ears still ringing with her father's – not father – words.

_They weren't related. Chase and I – we aren't related._

Oh she was so screwed, even though her heart was pounding with joy.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys liked!<em>


End file.
